Did You Myth Me?
"Did You Myth Me?" is the 49th episode of Inspector Gadget. Synopsis At his castle, Dr.Claw receives a visit by an evil scientist named Dr. Daedalus, of whom discusses a formula that was discovered 2500 years ago and is hidden inside the statue of Medusa. It is a formula that is capable of turning worthless lead into solid gold, and of which Claw highly approves of. Meanwhile, at the local Metro City library, Gadget is helping Penny gather material on Ancient Greek history. After dropping off another armload of books, Gadget gets a call from Chief Quimby. Finding the Chief hiding out behind a large book, Gadget is informed of his next mission: M.A.D. has planned to infiltrate the Greek Island of Thermos and it is his job to find the M.A.D. agents and stop whatever Claw is planning. After reading the assignment, Gadget puts the self-destructive assignment in Quimby's face, puts the giant book back into place, and the assignment blows up in Quimby's face shortly after. Gadget then tells Penny that he will be taking her to Greece, leaving Penny very excited. While in Greece, Gadget drops Penny and Brain off at a tourist bus stop, but Penny feels that Gadget could use their help and sneaks away with him. While following Gadget, Dr. Claw, in his M.A.D Jet, tries to eliminate him, but fails. Gadget then arrives in typical style at the harbor where he meets Professor Musty, the head historian of the museum on the Island of Thermos. Going by tugboat (with Penny and Brain hiding on board), Gadget and Professor Musty take a replica of the Trojan Horse to the island. Unbeknownst to anyone, inside the Trojan Horse are two M.A.D agents accompanying Dr. Daedalus. It is their mission to get to the island undetected, find the formula, test it, and, if possible, eliminate Gadget. After arriving safe and sound on the island, Gadget is given a small tour of the exhibits. The two M.A.D agents try to do Gadget in by dropping a large slab of marble on him from above. Luckily for Gadget, Brain is there disguised as a statue of Pan, who spits out grapes from the Pan flute, preventing one of the M.A.D agents from dropping the slab on Gadget. After Gadget unintentionally activates his gadget spring, the slab bounces back up and injures the M.A.D agents. Professor Musty watches in horror as the giant statue of Zeus is smashed to bits by a chaotic result that ensues afterwards. Gadget soon realizes that there is a statue thief on the island and goes out to search for him, leaving Professor Musty to try and piece Zeus back together. Dr. Claw scolds his two agents for failing to eliminate Gadget first time round, and then orders Daedalus to get the formula from the Medusa statue. Daedalus exits the safe confines of the Trojan Horse and goes in search of the formula. Penny then follows him to a room full of ancient statues of various Greek monsters. In the statue of Medusa, Daedalus finds the formula written on a small stone tablet. Overjoyed, Daedalus hurries back to the Trojan Horse. Meanwhile, Gadget has wandered into the Maze of the Minotaur, of which he thinks is a steak restaurant. Brain, still in his statue disguise, follows with a little bit of fear. But they're not alone inside the maze, as a robotic Minotaur, controlled by the M.A.D agents, begins to threaten Gadget. Not realizing the difference between a Minotaur and a regular bull, he tries to use a gadget cattle prod on it. However, his water gun fires instead and short circuits the Minotaur, of which goes on a wild rampage. Brain narrowly escapes as the Minotaur busts through the wall and to the outside. Gadget follows the path of destruction, exits the maze and continues his search. Claw, meanwhile, gives his minions another chance to get rid of Gadget. He gives one of them the go ahead to operate the giant Cyclops robot. After finding her way into the Trojan Horse, Penny begins to spy on Daedalus as he begins to make the formula. Whilst doing so, Penny mentions the consequences, if the plan is successful. Gadget finally catches up to the "missing Pan statue" and wonders why it's covered in flour. Brain tries not to move, but is shocked by the arrival of the robotic Cyclops, controlled by one of the M.A.D agents. Gadget thinks that it is just a tourist attraction, and activates his Gadget 'Copter. The giant robot then grabs Gadget by the propellers and flings him down into the ground. Fortunately, however, Brain is able to blind the Cyclops by launching a well-placed barrel into its eye. The robot Cyclops, and the M.A.D agent operating it, both end up in the water, with the Cyclops blowing up. Gadget then sees Brain, while now thinking he is a M.A.D agent, and cuffs him. Inside the Trojan Horse, Penny is able to thwart the plan by breaking off the formula before Daedalus reads off the final ingredient, and she escapes shortly afterwards. However, this is only a slight delay as Daedalus figures out the last substance that is needed. With a shiny gold bar coming out of the pot, Daedalus smiles in triumph. Back at the docks, as the Trojan Horse passes by, Brain pulls the cord on Gadget's coat and floats him and Gadget up to safety. Whilst escaping Thermos with the formula, Daedalus orders one of the M.A.D agents to transform the Trojan Horse into a hovercraft as they are heading out onto the water. Penny then uses her computer book to break into their operating systems and directs the hovercraft back to shore. When it lands, it turns back into the Trojan Horse and ends up on its side. The inside of the Trojan Horse is wrecked, and with it, a startling revelation. The gold brick was still lead, it was just gold colored on the outside. Daedalus felt disappointed and claims the formula to be a fraud. While still up in the air, Gadget figures out how he and the Pan-disguised Brain are going to get down. Brain then uses a horn from his disguise, pops Gadget's coat and gets him and Gadget down rather quickly. Unfortunately, however, Gadget ends up landing on the Zeus statue, shattering it into little pieces again, leaving Professor Musty in screaming aggravation. As Chief Quimby soon arrives and arrests Daedalus and the M.A.D. agents, he congratulates Gadget for another fine job. Dr. Claw on the other hand, curses Gadget, as he mentions the plan he had for the formula, although it is unbeknownst to Claw that the formula did indeed turn out to be a fraud.Category:Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Where Penny Doesn’t Get Kidnapped/Captured